Risen
by xRandomestx
Summary: Alyssa is a human. Keegan is a Vampire Prince. Alyssa hasn't a clue who Keegan is. Keegan thinks Alyssa is his wife. Rosanna is the little half Vampire girl who thinks that Alyssa is her mother. Rosanna is Keegan's daughter. Alyssa is very confused...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_I heard a twig snap behind me, I was frozen...My breaths were ragged gasps and my body trembled. I stood, my feet rooted to the spot as I heard almost silent footsteps slowly approaching. They stopped a few feet away. The forest was silent. _

"_Please...," it rasped. I spun, fell down onto the wet leaves and scrambled back across the ground. The crackling of leaves and the volume of my gasps echoed through the damp forest. My heart beat heavily in my ears, and I knew that it could hear it as well as I. _

_I slowly looked up at the vampire. It was dark-haired, pale-skinned, male and stood well over 6 foot; it was complete with the strong foreboding feeling that surrounded all vampires. It was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, yet every atom inside of me screamed 'Run!'. But something in its face held me there, it looked...tired. _

_My eyes travelled down to his body, he wore a once beautiful suit made from soft black velvet and smooth purple satin that hung in ruins underneath a long brown trench-coat. It was bare footed and had dark bruises around its dark sapphire eyes. "Please..." it rasped again. _

_From somewhere beneath its coat it brought a small child, no more than 9 months old. My eyes widened at the care it took to support the thing's head, how it cradled it carefully in its arms and how it looked at it like...like it was the only thing holding it to this world. It looked down at me then, slowly walked over as if not to startle me. It knelt down before me and looked at me sadly. _

_It looked down at its precious bundle, gently brushed a strand of dark yellow hair from its pale face then quickly shoved the kid at me, scaring me half to death. "Not 'it'" it said in its voice as smooth as the velvet it wore, "...Her". His voice seemed weak, I put 2 and 2 together and realised that he was dying. He must have read it in my eyes because he nodded. "Rosanna..." he breathed. _

_Hesitantly, I reached out and took her from him. We flinched as my warmth collided with his coldness. I cradled her in my arms as we both looked down at his daughter, at the same instance we noticed how perfectly she fit in my arm, the vampire shot a ghost of a smile and for a brief moment he looked up at me in questioningly._

_His hand lingered on her face for a moment, then shot up to mine. As his hand caressed my cheek he looked into my eyes and said, "Look after her, human," automatically, yet sincerely, I nodded. He closed his eyes and after a moment he let his hand drop from my face, leaving a burning sensation behind. _

_His eyes remained closed, and then he smiled, showing his sharp, overly-sized canines. The sight sent my heart throbbing and shivers down my spine. All at once he whispered, "Goodbye, my sweet Rosanna", his eyes glazed over, his skin turned grey and he died._

_I looked in horror from the dead vampire in front of me, to the one asleep in my arms. I looked at its dark golden hair, its pale face and its angel-like features including plump-lips and a cute little button nose, I wanted to hate it, I should hate it, it was a vampire! _

_Yet the more I gazed at it, the more it became certain...I could never hate it, I was all it had now and it was all I had...its father's words came back to me "No, not it, her...Rosanna"._

* * *

**Okay, look. It's school holidays...you know what happens on school holidays? I turn my brain off. **

**This is just here because I found it on my computer and I thought it could possibly become a good story.**

**I'm slowly working on THE MONSTER I HAVE BECOME but the part I'm up to is gonna take a while for me to figure out what's happening so be patient...please.**

**If you happen to like this one tell me.**

**Lyss.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Waaahh!" I put my arm over my head, the cloud of thoughts, my dreams, my memories shuddered. "Waaaaahhh!" The noise insisted. I rolled over with a quiet moan. "WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" I shot up into a sitting position and fell back down onto the dusty bed holding my head as the world spun. The cries went on and it took a while for me to figure out what was making them. "Ugh!" I groaned sitting back up, slowly this time and turning my gaze to the little bundle of happiness and joy who at the moment was busy screaming her little head off.

I wiped a streak of dirt off of my cheek with my palm and rubbed my eyes. A huge yawn forced my mouth open, which was immediately followed by another "Waaaaahh!!" that I was so fond of.

After slapping myself several times, I heaved myself up and slumped over to her makeshift bed on the couch on the other side of this small room and picked her up. I sat cross-legged on the couch and rocked her gently, side to side. Slowly her screams became less intense, less desperate and thankfully quieter. Soon they were sobs and then hiccups, and then…silence. My arms kept rocking, and rocking and rocking…my head drooped forward so my chin was on my chest and my eyes slid slowly closed. "Gagagah!" My eyes shot open and I gasped. What the?

I stared down at the little baby who --might I add was _screaming _several minutes before-- was staring up at me with bright blue and green swirled eyes, gurgling and laughing and squealing quite happily, and waving her arms in front of her face and kicking her little legs. "Oh, now you're happy, you evil little devil in angel disguise. Oh yeah, you're so cute with your little hands and hair and eyes and baby noises. You're like a succubus, an evil little baby one with blonde hair and green and blue hypno eyes…" I narrowed my eyes playfully at her and shook my head slightly.

She giggled happily and tugged gently on my loose hair, I didn't have the luxury of a hair band, or hair brush, I had to make do with my fingers, everyday I would sit there and run my fingers through my hair until I couldn't feel anymore tugs and the pain was almost too much, and then I did the same to her. I stared down at her, as I often did.

It was only up close that you could tell that she wasn't human. Her skin was too pale, her hair too glossy, and those teeth. I had made it as clear as anyone could make something clear to a 10 month old --well, I'm guessing she was that old, but whatever--; Do Not Bite Me. Those teeth were a weapon in themselves. I had witnessed this little angel chew right through a 2 inch thick flat rock, I could imagine what those little teeth could do to my finger.

I sighed. It had been about, I dunno, a month? Maybe 2, since I had met that gorgeous, but now very dead vampire in the forest- -where, I might add, I still am-- who had given me Rosanna. 2 Months of waking up in the early hours of the morning to the little Waaahhhs and screams and whines of this annoyingly adorable baby.

I sighed and put her down, grabbing her by the ankle and tugging her backward as she started to crawl toward the door of this little shack. The little de-angel had started crawling a few days ago, and it was terrible. Now I'd put her down, turn around to cook the new tin of whatever I could find in this old place's many cupboards, turn back, and she'd be half way to the river.

A week or two back, I had been stumbling along, with Rosanna crying in my arms, starving to death, when we had come across this old, have burnt down abandoned hunter's shack. The entire left side of the place was completely destroyed, but the right side was still somewhat intact. I went into that house looking for a blanket at the least, and I found heaven; The right side of this shack housed a kitchen, with cupboards filled to the brim with non-perishable foods in tin-cans. I had almost fainted at the sight. There was also a small bedroom with a bed and a couch that was only half burnt. Mind you, the entire place was filthy, there was all sorts of grime everywhere, the windows were thick with some unknown mould, although half of them were smashed anyway and the wood of the shack was starting to get soft and rot, but there was food, and there was shelter --except for the places where the roof had caved in-- and there was more food. And about 100 metres off, there was a stream where we could get water and bathe and all of that other stuff.

We spent our time eating baked beans, and tin spaghetti and fruity stuff in some watery liquid. And then of course, would come the day when Rosanna would need blood. And that's when everything would get kinda, not nice. But you don't need to hear about that. I don't even want to hear about that. It's horrible, but it's got to be done, I guess.

So, yeah, basically there we were, eating our fruity stuff, out in the middle of nowhere, just minding our own business when all of the sudden, I hear a crunch of leaves just outside the house. The sun is just rising above the trees and the birds should be chirping happily. But there's nothing. Just silence. And then another crunch, closer this time.

My mind goes into overdrive. I quickly grab Rosanna and hurry to the back door, which, of course is stuck. Stupid old, run down shack. I swear under my breath and then pray that Rosanna didn't hear it. She just sat in my arms staring at me curiously. She was smart enough to get that she should be quiet. She probably thought that this was all just a game. "Good girl," I whispered shakily. I can get this door open. But it just depends on how many are out there, whoever, or whatever they were. It's gonna make a lot of noise.

I looked down at Rosanna in irritation. Not to mention that I had no chance at outrunning them with her.

Oh my gosh, this is terrible! I groaned slightly. I heard the creek of a person on the step outside. They're almost here! I held back a squeal of fright and looked back down at Rosanna. She's a vampire kid right? So her brain should be tougher than a normal baby's? Oh god…If she dies…or gets brain damage…UGH! STOP THINKING! I could hear the feet on the door step, could see the silhouette through the murky window in the door. The door knob started to turn…NOW!

I held Rosanna's head to my chest and kicked the back door. It flew off of it's hinges. I heard a grunt of surprise and then a yell. I glanced at the door and managed to get a glimpse of a haggard guy with a gun in his hand, looking at me in shock. A GUN. I jumped over the few steps going down and ran.

* * *

**Ugh, I don't think I like this...**

**I dunno why I just...Maybe it's too fast? Or what...**

**Anyway, tell me if you love it, tell me if you hate it, tell me if I should change it...**

**Oh! And suggestions are AWESOME!**

**Lyss.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Witnessing the end of the world wasn't a highlight of my life. Well, the world didn't really end, just the human's reign over it.

A few years ago, this man; Dante Nightstar showed up outside the White House with an army of the undead. Vampires.

It took the humans a while to figure out that they stood no chance against folks who were already dead and had stone skin and inhuman speed, stealth, strength and agility but by then almost a quarter of the human race had been annihilated. Soon after that the Vampires started using the human race as slaves and servants.

A couple of hundred of us however are living out in forests, jungles and even deserts.

Me? I'm a forest girl, living in a massive one that had grown, smack bang in the middle of the Vampire's kingdom, which they've re-named '_For'ver Night' _.

I just call it '_Abaddon_', the one word I remember from the few bible studies lessons in school that I actually partly listened to.

It means 'place of destruction; the depths of hell'.

I know, it's lovely isn't it? So yeah, that's my home, that's what the world had come to.

My name is Alyssa.

That's it. No last name. My parents had one though; Morning. I dunno, somehow it just doesn't fit with me, because I'm definitely not a morning person.

So I'm just Alyssa. It's what I've always been.

I am about 16, 17 years old- I dunno which, time doesn't really flow properly anymore-, have dark brown hair with lighter sun streaks though it, green and blue eyes; green on the left, blue on the right, -which is weird because both my parents had normal eyes- and I am about, oh, about 5'7'' tall.

So, yeah, as I said before, 2 months ago I was just trudging depressingly through the forest when all of the sudden this vampire dude shows up, looking like he went through hell and back, and hands me over this little kid; Rosanna. And then he dies. I know right? How rude.

So I'm stuck in the middle of the forest, with no food or water and no idea how to catch the food or find some plants that won't kill me as soon as I put 'em in my mouth, with a little 10 month old demanding little hypnotising succubus.

And now I'm running. Which is really awkward with Rosanna in my arms.

I tried to ignore the way her head kept on bumping into my chin and shoulder, but she's a little warrior, and not once did she cry out in pain -Of course, knowing the fact that she is a vampire it probably didn't hurt in the first place-, she just clutched at my clothes tightly, her little face buried in my shoulder.

I ran as fast as I could through the thick, slimy, damp, moss covered forest, concentrating on not falling over and killing us both.

"Hey! Wait!" A voice called out. I ignored it. "Wait up! We're not gonna hurtcha!" Yeah right, I wanted to yell. But I had hardly enough breath as it was. I just pushed harder, and heard the way, way too close feet behind me speed up as well.

"Wait! Come on! We're not vamps! Wouldya just stop a sec?"

I kept running, but in shock. Humans? They're humans? They could help me, they'd have food and weapons and-Rosanna…They'd kill her. They wouldn't understand.

I kept running, trying desperately to ignore my burning muscles. And it was all going really well, the footsteps behind me sounded as if they were falling further behind…and then stupid me tripped.

Rosanna flew from my arms as I fell forwards with a yelp. The ground was too close, and my reaction time was too slow, I was too busy looking for Rosanna. My face smashed into the ground and my nose crunched painfully.

Immediately I felt something warm, sticky and coppery stream outta my nose. But I ignored it. I pushed myself off of the ground, quickly wiping the leaves and mud from my face.

"Rosanna!" I called weakly.

God, my legs hurt. And my ankle, I think I might of sprained it. "Rosanna!" I called for her again, louder this time.

"Rahgaaaha!" Came from a bush off to my left. I quickly crawled over to it, ignoring the footsteps right behind me.

"Rosanna?" I called yet again, pushing broken twigs and leaves back.

Rosanna laid there on her back with an adorably confused expression on her face. She looked slightly dizzy. "Rosanna!" I cried happily, she seemed to come back to the world and stared at me for a moment before reaching out her arms and clenching and unclenching her little hands.

"Rahahaga!" she gurgled happily. I smiled, which I guessed might actually not be all that pretty, dived half of me in there and grabbed her, holding her to me tightly.

"Finally! Girl, you are _fast._" Someone puffed behind me. I spun around, eyes open in terror and found 2 guys standing there, bent over, hands on knees, fighting for breath. As I watched 3 more guys broke through the bushes.

"Hey'd ya catch her?" A guy with messy blonde hair asked appearing from behind a tree. He saw me, crouched on the ground, holding Rosanna protectively to me and smiled.

"Hey there!"

I just stared. I was caught. And they had GUNS. Not that they'd do much damage to vampires, but to me? Yeah, I was a bit worried.

"Hey, your nose is bleeding." The guy that I recognised from the shack looked at me concerned. He had light brown hair, tanned skin -well, they all did- and grey? Blue eyes. He stepped forward and reached out a hand, the one that wasn't holding the gun, and I jolted to my feet, jumping back a step as I did.

I stared at them all mistrustingly. The blue eyed guy immediately put his hands up as if he were surrendering, he slid the gun into the back of his jeans with one hand and watched me carefully, trying not to startle me.

"Woah there, it's alright," he said smoothly, "We're not gonna hurt you. Now, I'm Gavin, and this is Travis, Nick and David. And that loser in the green hat is Brad." He said it seriously, but I could see the spark of amusement in his eye.

"Hey! This is an awesome hat!" The guy, Brad said defensively to Gavin's right. "Sure it is." Nick, I think, rolled his eyes.

"It _is_!"

"Dude, it's _fluro_ green."

"I like fluro!"

"Would you guys shut it?" Gavin sighed. They rolled their eyes, but did. "Now, who might you be?"

Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna tell these gun wielding humans my name. He must of seen the look in my eye because he sighed.

"It's alright, we're not gonna hurt you or your kid. Now, what's your name?" Nope. No way. I thought. Narrowing my eyes at him.

"Hey, how old are you? Coz you don't look old enough to have a kid like that." I turned my attention to the Brad in the fluro hat who was staring at me curiously. I noticed that he was the only one who didn't have a gun. But he did have a sheath for a rather big knife on his belt. I gulped and looked at him as if I were asking, are you serious?

"I'm 17...I think." I told him. Well, he seemed the most harmless of them all. He reminded me of a little kid.

"Oh, so you tell him your age but you won't tell me your name." I turned back to Gavin.

"Yep." I was still on my guard, but I was talking to them. I might as well, it's not like they're just gonna leave me alone.

"Why?" Whoa, Gavin looked hurt.

"Maybe I like him more than you." He frowned at that. The others laughed and I raised my eyebrows challengingly. He narrowed his eyes and sighed in mock hurt.

"Gavin, we gotta get going." David seemed to be Asian-American and I decided that I liked him too.

"Where you going?" I asked him. I wondered if they had like a whole little town full of humans.

"You mean where're _we _going." Gavin told me.

My sorta-friendly face dropped.

"I'm not going anywhere with you's." I told him.

"What? You're gonna just stay out here for the rest of your life? Go back and live in that little run-down shack?" I looked over his head at a tree trunk and tilted my head slightly to one side.

"Well, we were doing pretty well before you came." He shook his head.

"You have to come with us." I frowned.

"No, I don't."

He sighed. "Please Ms. No Name." I shook my head, then.

"No, I'm not going."

"It's too dangerous."

"Everywhere's dangerous."

"You'll be safe with us."

"No safer than we'd be on our own."

"We have weapons."

"Weapons won't do shit to the vampires." This guy's really pissing me off.

"We have weapons that will do shit."

"Well then when the vampire's find out that you do, you'll all die."

"What about Rosanna?" I stopped, frowning. He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer, "What are you gonna do if the vamps find you and you can't get away fast enough because you have to make sure she's alright the whole time?"

I opened my mouth to tell him that we'd get out easily. That I'd find a way, no matter what it'd take, but nothing came out. Instead I looked down at Rosanna, panic lashing at the defences of my mind. If she was hurt…If I lost her…I couldn't even begin to imagine what that'd be like. What that'd feel like.

Gavin pushed on, seeing my weakness.

"We have weapons, we have people who can protect her. Out here, you can't do anything but wait around for them to get you. Face it. Even if they do find us, you have a hell of a lot more chance of getting her out safe than you do here."

I swallowed hard. Dang, he had a really good point. But how could I trust them? How could I keep what Rosanna was a secret? What would they do then? I mean, sure, they had every right to hate vampires after what they did to them, to us, but surely they would see that Rosanna was different. They'd have to.

"Think of Rosanna. Come with us." He finished softly.

I was impressed, I could never come up with a speech like that.

I sighed, all of the adrenaline disappearing at once.

My legs hurt…

After a moment, I nodded reluctantly, agreeing and stared at Rosanna's face.

"Googagaogoo." She was staring at the guys intently, especially Brad.

He smiled at her toothily, and looked to me, raising his thick, black bushy eyebrows silently asking for permission to come closer.

I nodded reluctantly. He came forward and grabbed one of Rosanna's hands that were pointing at his hat. Her little fingers wrapped around his one finger and she smiled at him.

I literally saw him melt. His round face softened and the amusement in his brown eyes changed to adoration. I held her on my right hip, both hands under her backside, and my right arm slightly curved around her back so that she didn't fall. I looked up from them and saw that the others were staring at her with the same expression.

All except for Gavin. He just looked at me. I dunno what it was in his eyes, but it sent a burst of warmth from my chest all through me. Weird, I quickly looked away.

"Alright, well." Gavin cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed that he had been staring. "We'll go back to the shack and grab all of that food in there, and then we'll head home." He grabbed Brad -who was making goo-goo faces at Rosanna- by the back of his collar and dragged him back toward the general direction of the shack.

Everyone else seemed to shake their heads and tear their eyes away from the laughing little angel in my arms. I smiled down at her.

"Told you you were a little baby succubus with hypno eyes." I said to her, earning a big smile. I remembered that I still had mud and blood all over my face and I took one hand away from her and wiped my mouth on my sleeve.

Then I looked up at David, Nick and Travis -who had been silent all this time-, to find them waiting for me. Gavin dragged Brad on ahead. I started walking after them and the 3 guys formed a kind of circle, or more triangle around me.

"Excuse me." A quiet voice said to my left. I turned my head to look at a blushing auburn haired Travis. "What's your name?" I looked at him for a moment, he couldn't meet my eyes. I smiled at his shyness, he was kinda cute.

He had black hair and brown eyes. Just like Brad, I wondered of they were brothers.

"Alyssa." I smiled at him.

"HEY GAVIN!" Nick yelled to him loudly. I cringed slightly in surprise, still smiling. "HER NAME'S ALYSSA!" I shook my head.

"Yes, very subtle Nick." David pushed him slightly. Nick just laughed his messy blonde flinging around his head.

Rosanna looked around happily at the boys.

"Farhaaha" I touched my forehead to hers.

"Yeah, family."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So how long have you been living out here?" David asked me as we trudged through the forest, apparently toward a car the guys had hidden nearby. I shrugged, holding a sleeping Rosanna across my chest, her little face buried in my shoulder. The boys all had their own precious bundles, only theirs consisted entirely of food. In front of me, Gavin was hauling two full backpacks of canned fruits over his shoulder. The guys had entirely cleaned out the shack, leaving nothing but dust and dirt behind.

"We only came across the shack maybe, two weeks ago now." I huffed, trying not to stumble. "Before that we were just moving from one abandoned town to the next, praying that they actually _were_ abandoned."

David was beside me, one hand loosely on his gun and the other raised slightly toward me, ready to catch me if I did trip again. My nose was still bleeding from the first face-plant, and it throbbed painfully with every step I took.

"And were they?"

"Mostly. Although there were a couple of too-close encounters." I told him, my eyes on the bumpy, rock and root ridden ground.

"What? With vampires?" Brad suddenly asked, sounding excited. A frown flittered across my face.

"Yeah." I told him.

"_Wicked_!" He breathed. I stopped suddenly and turned to him, anger bursting in my chest.

"What the hell do you mean 'wicked'? Haven't you seen them? Haven't you seen what they do?" I glared at him and he frowned, slightly confused.

"No. I haven't." He said, sounding like a young boy.

I blinked, my anger completely gone in a flash.

"…_What_?" I asked in disbelief.

Brad just shrugged and gestured for me to keep walking, I did, keeping my eyes on the ground and my ears on what he was saying. "I've never seen a vampire before. I've only heard about them, well," He chuckled, "I guess everyone has. It'd be pretty hard to find anyone on this planet who _hasn't _heard of them, even before they took over."

I heard Nick sigh from behind me, "Yeah. It's just too bad these vampires don't fry in the sun."

"Or sparkle." David muttered, and I cracked up. After a moment, the boys joined in.

15 minutes of walking later we finally made it to what the guys had actually bothered to call a _car_.

It looked like it was once a rather expensive jeep, or maybe even a hummer. I couldn't tell now. It was painted black, obviously not professionally, and there was a massive bumper bolted onto the front of the thing that was covered in what I hoped for my stomach's sake, was rust. The back right hand window of the thing was all but covered in duct tape that was peeling at the edges, and the windscreen was fortified with a thick, sturdy looking cage.

From the silver gleam shining off of that thing, I wondered if it was actual silver. Silver, after all was one of the few things that hurt vampires. I held Rosanna tighter, making her shift in her sleep. I'd have to be careful around these guys.

The roof the car had dents and scratches covering it revealing the metal frame underneath the rough paintwork, as did the back doors and the bonnet. The dark tint of the windows made it impossible to see inside.

I stared at the thing warily, waiting for it to come alive and eat me.

"_That's_ your _car_?" I asked, sounding disgusted as the guys began piling in, dumping the food in the trunk before did.

"Yep!" Gavin smiled widely at me. "The Wheeled-Awkward-Coffin of Kinetic Awesomeness. Or just THWACKA for short."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why THWACKA?"

"That's the sound you hear when this baby runs over a vamp." Travis told me with a wry smile as he climbed in the back seat, next to Nick.

My other eyebrow joined my first as Gavin opened the passenger seat door. I slowly walked toward it, feeling less that confident about its safety level. I stopped at the door as he looked at me, an amused glint in his grey-blue eyes and an encouraging expression on his strong face. I took a glance inside.

Torn black leather covered the seats, and the floor was caked in mud and leaves and all sorts of other dirt. It didn't look very luxurious.

Shifting my hold on Rosanna I looked up at Gavin who had stiffened. His chest was right beside my shoulder, almost touching, and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I swallowed hard, extremely aware of how close he was. I looked up into his eyes, and saw that his own were on my lips. Everything was silent. It had felt as if the world had disappeared around us. My mind clouded as I subconsciously moved my face toward his.

Rosanna's arms wrapped around my neck suddenly, pulling me out of my daze.

What am I doing?

"What's with the 'awkward' part of the name?" I asked quickly, as my heart continued beating too quickly for my liking.

Gavin blinked out of his reverie with a confused frown before looking away from me. For a moment he seemed hurt, but when I blinked, the look was gone and Gavin smiling.

"There's only 5 seats."

I laughed nervously through my frown, climbing in, Rosanna's little arms still wrapped around my neck in a grip that was almost too tight. It felt like she was saying, in her own voiceless way; _Don't do it_.

I reached automatically for a seatbelt but found that there was none. It kinda stank in here too.

I glanced over my shoulder, my eyes taking in my new surroundings and I did a double take before bursting into laughter, this time, waking Rosanna up.

The 4 boys were all squashed awkwardly together in the 3 back seats, their arms just hanging in their lap, hands clasped together. If they moved even a muscle, the other boys would feel it.

"Oh my God!" I laughed. They looked so ridiculous.

They all glowered at me. Even Travis.

"Shut up." Nick muttered, glaring out the window.

I couldn't.

Gavin climbed into the THWACKA and watched me for a moment before smiling, shaking his head and closing the door firmly behind him.

He started the car and we were off.

Rosanna was silent.

I was worried. Rosanna wasn't looking too hot. Her face was pale, and she was just too quiet. I sat her in my lap, facing me and checked her over, worried.

Brad leaned forward out of his seat behind me, earning several cries of disgust and indignation.

"Hey. What's wrong with her?" He asked, his face hovering above my shoulder.

I know exactly what's wrong, I thought.

"I don't know." I lied. "She was fine before. Maybe it's car sickness?"

"Whadda we do if she blows?" Nick asked, sounding more than a bit worried.

"Clean it up." Gavin told them, as-a-matter-a-factly.

I chuckled, earning a grin from him.

The excuse was valid, the THWACKA was thwacking its way east through the forest, avoiding large trees, but just simply ploughing it's way through the undergrowth. Each rock, root or bush we went over shook the car, and I was trying desperately not to fly out the front windscreen, or let Rosanna do the same.

The lack of seatbelts didn't help.

I smoothed Rosanna's golden hair back from her face and she gazed into my eyes pleadingly.

She was hungry.

For blood.

My lips tightened, as they did when I was not happy about something.

This was what I was worried about; Rosanna was a _vampire_, she needed blood. But there was no way I could give it to her with these humans around. They wouldn't understand. They'd kill her without hesitation, and if I were in their position, so would I.

She'd just have to hold on until we got to where ever the hell we were going, and then I'd figure something out.

I stroked her cheek comfortingly, using my eyes to tell her to wait a bit longer.

Her lower lip trembled.

I pulled her to my chest, noticing not for the first time how tiny she was; she was no bigger than a _baby born_ doll, slightly smaller even. Yet she was incredibly intelligent, strong and capable for her age.

Well, she _is _a vampire.

She curled up against my breasts, her little head resting in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and cooed softly. "It's alright honey, shhhh…"

"Where'd you find her anyway?" I heard Nick ask.

"Whaddayou mean?" I asked.

"Well, she can't be yours can she?"

I shook my head.

"Nah, she's not." At that, I heard Rosanna let out a little moan. As if she didn't agree with that. But she _wasn't_ mine. At least, not by blood.

"So where'd she come from?"

I quickly racked my brain.

"One of the abandoned towns I visited." I told him, "I was in a house, searching for food when I heard her crying. I found her in the same room as her parents." I paused. "They were dead."

"For how long?" I heard the frown in his voice.

"Not very. Considering how the house was boarded up and the pantries were almost empty, they must've been there for a while. I found them both on the bed with a bullet through their heads." I gulped, my stomach churning as I remembered.

I really had found a couple dead in their beds in one of the houses I raided, but that was before I had been approached by that vampire in the woods.

I flinched, tears pricking at my eyes. I guess I wasn't really lying to the guys then, just adding Rosanna into the story.

"It was horrible." I whispered shakily, my nose remembering the horrid smell, my eyes remembering how the flies and maggots ate away at the corpses.

It wasn't exactly something you could forget.

I gazed out the passenger window as silence fell over us.

"I guess she's lucky you came along them." David murmured after a long moment, reaching over the seat to squeeze my shoulder comfortingly. I turned my head toward him, and gave a small smile.

"Yeah. I guess."

It was dead silent after that. I gave Rosanna a small squeeze, and felt her little hands curl into balls, the fabric of my shirt held tightly in them.

I curled my own hands into fists around her clothes as we flew over a rather large rock, and I was bounced up out of my seat, hitting my head on the roof of the THWACKA with an audible thud.

I winced in pain and groaned softly. I heard cries of pain and discomfort coming from the back seat as well.

"God! Watch where you're going Gav!" Came from David, followed by angry mumbling.

"What are you trying to do? Get us killed?" Nick yelled at Gavin before swatting him over the back of the head, throwing in a few choice swear words.

"There's a baby on board you idiot! Watch it!" Brad growled, looking toward Rosanna in concern.

Travis was silent, but he crossed his arms.

I looked down at Rosanna, but it seemed that she had fallen asleep.

"I'm _sorry_!" Gavin called out to us all before turning to me "Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded, bringing up one hand to rub the top of my head, the other keeping a tight grip on Rosanna. I hissed in pain as I felt the lump beneath my hair.

"Did you get hurt?" Gavin asked again.

"Yeah, nah. I'm fine. Don't worry." He frowned, looking upset.

"Stupid jackass." I heard someone mumble from the back. I shook my head slightly, and rubbed my bump soothingly.

Gavin took a lot more care watching where he was going, and the ride was a lot less bumpy, although we seemed to slow down quite a lot.

Nevertheless, a quarter of an hour later, we reached the Wall.

* * *

**Hey look! A chapter of Risen!**

**How exciting! xD**

**So, Love it? Review it...Please? =D**

**Lyss.**


End file.
